


After School Activities

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [24]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Books slammed closed as he shoved them away to glare at them. “So, are you going to the dance?”Michael blinked up at Peter, “What?”“There's a school dance, someone apparently threw a fit about the Senior Prom so now there's a school dance before it.”Michael shrugged, “Loud sounds and lights, not really my thing.”“Well, just letting you know, I think Felicia might have a question for you,” Ned mumbled as he nudge his shoulder. “Here she comes.”





	After School Activities

Michael was glaring at his Braille books, “I... I give up, there is no actual way for me to properly read these...”

“Bad eye day?”

Michael rubbed his eyes and sighed, “It's just, infuriating! The only way I can't read this is the one way I'm supposed to read it.”

Books slammed closed as he shoved them away to glare at them. “So, are you going to the dance?”

Michael blinked up at Peter, “What?”

“There's a school dance, someone apparently threw a fit about the Senior Prom so now there's a school dance before it.”

Michael shrugged, “Loud sounds and lights, not really my thing.”

“Well, just letting you know, I think Felicia might have a question for you,” Ned mumbled as he nudge his shoulder. “Here she comes.”

“Fuck,” Michael grumbled and smiled when he heard his name over the cafeteria chatter, “Hi Felicia.”

“Hi,” Peter seemed to find a reason to leave about the time Ned mentioned grabbing some cookies from the line. So much for backup. “I was wondering if you had a date to the dance.”

“I don't, but... Loud music and lights aren't a good thing for me.”

“Oh,” she frowned but then smiled, “I guess it wouldn't be, would it?”

Michael shook his head, smiling when he realized the backlash wasn't really a lash, “No, I doubt I'd be able to see at all because of all the noise.”

Felicia had slipped into a chair about the time Peter had come back. “Morbie, I've got strawberry kiwi.”

“I swear to god Parker, keep that away from me.”

“I'm joking, it's a tropical drink, kinda tastes like pineapple orange, thought you'd like to try it.”

Michael glared at the bottle handed to him before taking a tasting sip, “Alright, you're back on the friend list.”

“He hates strawberry kiwi...”

“There's a story there.”

“Evil teacher required 'clean your plate' in 2nd grade. She was a witch... I don't think Michael's stomach likes strawberry kiwi and it made him sick.”

“Trying to enjoy this and you're bringing up memories like that.”

Peter shrugged then nearly squealed when Ned shoved a cookie at him, “Ned, you're the best.”

Michael laughed, “If you give a Parker a cookie...”

Peter just glares as Felicia laughed.

-

Michael was stuck up on a ladder, streaming something along wires, “How did I let you talk me into this?”

Felicia was smiling, “Because you couldn't go to the dance but wanted to do something fun?”

“Can you hand me the boom?” He was stuck on a damn ladder, couldn't risk drifting up to hang more wires even if he wanted to. “And the damn crinkle demon?”

Felicia was shaking, trying to not laugh and not as she tried to keep the 'crinkle demon' as still as possible while handing it off. “Decorating with you is definitely not boring.”

Michael winced as the slightest tap caused the paper to crash against each other while he shifted to hang it. “Still need the boom.”

“Right,” she rushed off to snag it from one of the others when they were done setting up the wire guide on the other side of the gym before carefully raising it up. “Here ya go.”

Michael jerked, covering his ears as everyone shouted and flailed, rushing the person at the system they'd been setting up for the music. Took him a minute to remember where he was when Felicia rushed back over, helping him get down. “The fuck was that?”

“They decided to test the damn booth when we told them to announce it so we could get you braced for it.” Michael winced his eyes closed, well there went his fucking vision control. “Need your cane?”

“It's... it's in my locker, I'd been doing good.”

“Okay, let's take a walk, I'll- I'll help.”

Michael couldn't keep his eyes open over the chattering and yelling as Felicia timidly guided him around the scattered decorations toward the door. “I can, I can still, well, see kinda.”

“I'm just not use to guiding, there's a boom-”

“I know,” Michael flicked his foot out to shift it out of the way. “And a duffle bag,” he pointed out, “And a crinkle demon,” his hand waved toward it. “It's just my eyes that are fucked, but, I still know what's there.”

“Really?” Felicia relaxed a bit as her steps lengthened to that of someone walking with a friend and not someone worried about tripping someone over everything. “How?”

“My hearing is- well it's like radar. It's why my eyes mess up like this. Sound can blur my vision, but I still know what's there.”

“That's why they're crinkle demons!”

Michael hid the wince with a laugh, “Yes, that's why they're crinkle demons.”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Felicia finally relaxed when Michael was grinning and shaking his head. “So, bad noises?”

“Glass voices,” Michael grumbled as he winced, “Very high pitched ones, they just, it's like someone shattered the world each time I hear it.”

“Is my voice-”

Michael smirked, “No, you have... you're voice is nice. It's, well you know the ripples you see when you throw a rock in a pond? It's kinda like that. There are points where it can be more like a water fall but but it's never been a glass voice.”

“Good, that's good.”

Michael winced at the noise from the gym, “They're testing the music again.”

“Oh, um-”

He just shook his head as he reached out for his locker, grabbing his cane before giving the locker a solid bang with it, “It's fine. I'll just take a break until they get finished with the sound system tests.”

“That's why you do that sometimes. It's not to quiet the hall, it's for the... glass noises.”

“Yeah, it helps clear the room for me when my hearing is overwhelmed.”

“I can really pick the 'fun' activities, can't I?”

Michael laughed, “It's still fun,” he winced at the high pitched change in the music in the distance, “It's just, some people apparently don't read the memos.”

“Glass noise?”

“I have no idea what they're playing but yeah, glad I'm skipping the dance.”

“I'll smack Flash and tell him to knock it off.”

“Could try something Parker mentioned.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing, let me get my earbuds. It's an experiment we were discussing for science fair. Canceling sound waves. Problem is we couldn't discover the right way to get the frequency to match up to completely cancel it, we'd have to have multiple sound generators all working at the same pitch and time them just right depending on the pitch we intended to cancel out. It sounds reeeeallly creepy and like demonic depending on the pitch you use.”

“Did you ever get to testing it?”

Michael laughed as he nodded, “Yeah, it. It sounds like a skipping track. Like the pitch random shifts and dies. It's funny to use it on people with headphones.”

“Know where we can get something to do the tone shift?”

Michael nods as he creaks the door open, wincing at the sound, “Can't see, so- let me know the reactions.”

“What?”

Michael winced at the high tone in the music before taking a deep breath. It took a few tries to get the pitch right but Felicia started giggling at the sudden odd hitches in the music. Flash seemed to notice first, checking the deck and adjusting some things, before Michael found the new pitch to cause it to happen again. “What the heck,” Flash finally lowered the music and Michael had to fall silent, smirking at the giggling next to him.

“Flash, I swear if you already blew the speakers,” one of the others rushed to check over cords and wires.

“It was just fine, there was no whine or anything, it just started acting up.”

“Did you get a bad download or something?”

Flash was very annoyed when he snagged the laptop, disconnecting it from the deck before he pulled up the track to listen, “No, it's fine.”

“These are the only speakers we've got dude!”

“It's playing fine,” Flash insisted as they tightened up wires and double checked connections.

Felicia, tugged him away from the door to let it close, “Complete chaos!”

Michael was snickering as he tapped his cane a couple times to help clear the random screeches from the next room. “You're right, this was a fun activity.”

“Aside from random ear bleed.”

“Sometimes it's worth it.”

Felicia rolled her eyes, “Rolling my eyes here, just in case-”

“The music is off, I can see alright now.”

“So, wanna go back in there?”

“Actually, I was thinking food, I'm starving, and after that they'll be testing the system for the next several hours, 'just in case'.”

“Yeah, you're right, wanna go grab some pizza?”

“Pizza sounds awesome,” Michael smiled as she still grabbed his arm to help lead. He ended up tucking his cane away on the loop of his belt as they headed out.

 

 


End file.
